1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, a power source system, and a control method of a power source system, and particularly relates to a start control of a power source system in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a Conventional power source system in which a main battery (hereinafter referred to, as a first power storage device) and a sub battery (hereinafter referred to as a second power storage device) are mounted on a vehicle, a step-up converter and a relay switch are disposed in paths between the first and second power storage devices and a load such as a motor or the like, and a plurality of the power storage devices are connected in parallel. Such a power source system is described in, e.g., each of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-142102 (JP-2009-142102 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199934 (JP-2011-199934 A).
In the power source system described above, in a case where the power storage devices have different output voltages, a relay switch including a limiting resistor (hereinafter referred to as a relay switch with a precharge function) is provided, and the power storage device can be connected to the load such that an inrush current does not flow into the load when the power storage device is connected to the load.
However, in the thus configured conventional power source system, it is desirable to simplify the configuration and further improve the efficiency of the power source system, and it is necessary to properly protect equipment at the time of connection of each power storage device.